O Show do Titio Orochi Biba Purpurina
by Uchiha Nina i Hyuuga Cris
Summary: Orochimaru decide criar um show só dele XD Imagine só o rolo com o divertido game Quem Dá O Corpo Para O Titio, o locutor Darth Vader e muito mais... XDDD


TV Bobo em assosciação com SBesteira apresenta...

**O Show do Titio Orochi-Biba-Purpurina!**

**Estreiando..**

Titio Orochi e seu ajudante otário Kabutinho peraê!

Participação especial dos incriveis e gostosos reporteres da Akatsuki do Titio, e as engraçadas Cacetadas!

Com SasUKE e Naruto no incrivel e disputado Quem dá o corpo para o Titio Orochi? (Eles tomaram remédios para ficarem bebados e depois foram raptados)

E Sakurinha com seus inteligentissimos comentários de moda!

Entrevista exclusiva com Masashi Kishimoto!!

**Nina-chan:** Ooee produção alôô vamo faze esse show logo que eu tenho que ir na pedicure û.û

**Produtor:** Não dá, quanto mais tempo mais a gente ganha... **#sussurrando#**

**Cris-chan:** Epa, pode demorar o tempo que quizer viu... e.e

**Orochi:** MAS NÃO VÃO MESMO QUE EU QUERO ROUBAR O CORPO DO SAS... cof, cof... FAZER MEU SHOW!! Ò.ó

**Produtor:** Okay, tirano ¬¬ Todo mundo pro set de filmagens!!

**- TOCA A MÚSIQUINHA DO JORNAL NACIONAL -**

**Kabuto:** °O°

**Orochi:** Nem, nem, coloca aê a MINHA musiquinha ¬¬

**- TOCA A MÚSIQUINHA DO WILSON - **

**Platéia: **O.O

**Kabuto:** n.n

**Orochi: #pigarreando#** Muito bem vindos ao showzinho do titio Orochi!! o/

**Platéia:** ...

**Kabuto: #segurando placa escrito: **'Aplausos, imbecis! ò.ó'**#**

**Platéia: **¬¬ **#aplaudindo#**

**Orochi: **E começamos o programa...

**Sakura:** Com a sessão de MODA COM A SAKURINHA!!! o/

**Todos: **Nããããooo °O°

**Orochi:** Hmpf, sai daqui sua rosa mal-amada, eu sou o hit das paradas XD Começamos promovendo o novo shampoo para ukes... SEDA UKE!!

**Kabuto: #voz feminina segurando o shampoo# **Se não é Seda Uke, não é cabelo o/

**Todos:** UUUUUU!!!! ò.ó

**Kabuto: **;-; **#isolado em cantinho EMO#**

**Orochi:** Vocês estragam meu programa ¬¬ Enquanto dou uns pegas no... PREPARO O PROGRAMA, preparo o programa!! Comerciais!!

**Nina-chan:** Nós não vamos lucrar T.T

**Cris-chan: **Nem tchuns T.T

Comerciais

_Está cansado daquele garoto não querer te dar o corpo?_

**- aparece um Orochimaru triste olhando o Sasuke, logo uma lâmpada acende na cabeça dele -**

_Você precisa de um convite para duas pessoas no Me Dê Seu Corpo, a balada mais corporal da city WOOOWWW MOLEQUE ô/_

**- Orochimaru mostra dois ingressos e Sasuke abraça ele. Logo em seguida aparece o Sasuke penteando o cabelo e, quando olha pra ele, é o Orochimaru com uma fantasia de Sasuke fazendo "legal" com o polegar - **

_Patrocinio do Titio mais sexy da city... WOOOW TIO OROCHI SEU MAL CAMINHO..._

**- Orochimaru manda um beijo para a tela e aparece um logotipo do Show do Titio Orochi-Biba-Purpurina -**

Fim dos Comerciais

**Orochi: **Hmmm... Que delicia... **#dando uns pegas no Kabuto#**

**Kabuto: **.... Eu tô com o titio... **#sonhador#**

**Produtor, Nina-chan and Cris-chan: **x.x

**Orochi: #olha para a camera# **UAAAAIIII!! °O° **#joga Kabuto no chão#** Err bem-vindos de volta ao show do titio Orochi n,n"

**- SOM DE COISAS QUEBRANDO NA SALA DE PROJEÇÃO -**

**Produtor:** O.O que é isso?

**Orochi:** Eu droguei o Sasu-kun e o Naruto e os coloquei na sala até o momento dos jogos xP

**Nina-chan:** Jogos? õ.o

**Kabuto:** Quem dá o corpo para o Titio Orochi.. **#emburrado#** Eu queria participar ;-;

**Orochi:** Mas se o Sasu-kun não ganhar eu morrooo... **#franja EMO#**

**- MAIS COISAS SE QUEBRANDO E GRITOS -**

**Produtor: **Acho melhor fazer os jogos agora.. O.O

**Orochi:** Weeee!! **#saltitando feito criancinha#**

**Platéia: #gota enome#**

**Orochi: **Que os jogos comecem!! XD **#abrindo pra Sasuke e Naruto#**

**Sasuke and Naruto: **... **#olhos vermelhos brilhando no escuro#**

**Orochi: **O.O

**Sasuke and Naruto: #pulando e espancando Orochi#**

**Orochi:** AWWWW!!! °O° **#sendo espancado#**

**Platéia: **Irado, véi.. o.o **#comendo pipoca#**

**Orochi:** Vamos.. Começar o j-jogo... ;-; **#todo acabado#**

**Sasuke: **Alguém aí mencionou milhões de dólares?

**Naruto:** Pode ir passando a grana, pode ir passando!! :P **#imaginando milhões de ramens#**

**Nina-chan: **¬¬ **#dando a grana pra eles#**

**Naruto: **O.O que que tão esperando? Vamos ao jogo!! XD

**Sasuke: **... **#desmaiando de tanta grana#**

**Orochi: **Clarissimo meu amorzino predileto depois do, uhh, corpinho do bofe Sasuu-kuuunnn, mas antes vamos sortear o kit de dois bilhetes pra balada mas rádical da cidade, Me Dê Seu Corpo, M.D.S.C.!! XD Por telefone, basta acertar a questão!! n,n

**- SOM DE TELEFONE TOCANDO -**

**Orochi: ***--* Você é um cara gostoso? Mora aonde?

**Platéia: **O.O **#jogando a pipoca longe#**

**Carinha: **Ui eu hein, eu NÃO sou gay ¬¬

**Orochi: **Claro que não... Amor, todos falamos isso 8D Enfim, responda a questão corretamente, tá? QUEM É MAIS SEXY? Gisele Bundinha, Keira Feiosona ou Orochi-biba-gostosona? n,n

**Carinha: **Todas menos tu ¬¬

**Orochi: **;-; **#caindo para trás como uma tábua e quebrando o telefone#**

**Cris-chan: **Hm que bom que temos seguro-de-vida, pra recuperar um pouco o que perdemos fazendo esse programa!!

**Produtor: **Hm, Nina, comanda... O.O"

**Nina: **Hm? **#beijando Itachi#**

**Produtor and Cris: **°O° NIIIINAAA!!!

**Nina: **°O° AHHHH!!! **#caindo do colo de Itachi# **Bom, comerciais!! n,n" Agora posso ficar á vontade...

Comerciais

_Cansado de ver Bobo Sexysponja o dia inteiro na TV?_

**- Aparece Kabuto mudando de canais -**

_Então assista e delire pelo maior e mais gostosão apresentador de TV da era!! ò.ó_

**- Sasuke, Kabuto, produtor, Masashi Kishimoto e Itachi dão suspiros quando Orochi passa -**

_Show do titio Orochi-biba-Purpurina!!! Não perca!!_

**- Todos agarrando Orochi, que dá um suspiro e diz "I'm the best king in this bitches 8)" -**

Fim dos Comerciais

**Orochi: #ainda meio tonto# **Sessão de moda com a Sakura..aaa...aaaa.... **#desmaia#**

**Sakura: **°O° EUUU!!! WEEE!! MOMMY EU TO NAA TEEVEEE!!! WOHOU TÁ LIGADO EU SOU O BIXO!!!!!

**Nina, Cris and Produtor: **¬¬

**Sakura: **Saasuke-kuun, voocê por aquiiiii???? *-* **#abraça e começa a tentarr beijar#**

**Sasuke: **... **#empurra ela e senta com os braços cruzados#**

**Sakura: **Hm, ah, porque eu tô aqui mesmo? O.o ... AH É, PRA FALAR DEE MOOOODAAAAAAAA!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! **#gritinhos histéricos#**

**Cris-chan: **GAROTA VAI SE MANCAR OU FALAR DE MODA? Ò.Ó

**Sakura: **Hmpf, tá bom, louca fora-de-moda ¬¬ A moda hoje em dia é looongos e liiiindos cabelos roooosiiinhaaas, caindo pelos ooombros, coorpinhoo sexyyy, olhiinhoos esmeraldiiinooos... *--* Até parece queem?? *--*

**Sasuke: **Aquele _(essas palaras foram cortadas por serem vulgares, agressivas e 10 na escala de ofensivas...) _do Orochimaru ¬¬

**Sakura: **O.O Eu não sou paga o suficiente para isso... ;-; **#se junta ao cantinho EMO do Kabutinho Peraê#**

**Sasuke: **¬¬ Vamos fazer a merda de jogo logo que eu quero sair daqui.

**Orochi: ***--* Sasuke-kuun, é clarooo!! Bom, teremos três provas... A primeira e derradeira é beijar a Sakura-de-nadinha!! **#riso maléfico#**

**Sakura: **WEEE UHUL SASU-KUN VAI ME BEIJARR, AHAN, HAHAN, AHAN, UHUAHUANANAN!!! **#fazendo dancinha estilo Lee e deixando Kabuto sozinho no cantinho EMO#**

**Kabuto: **;-; **#pega uma kunai e tenta se matar#**

**Sasuke: #tremendo de medo#**

**Naruto: #rindo e dançando com a Sakura, super-feliz#**

**Cris and Nina: **O.O Eu tô com medo deles....

**Orochi: **Beija logo a garota.. Quem ela gostar do beijo, ganha 10 pontos ;D O SASU-KUN GANHA ESSA FÁÁÁCIIIILLL E EU VOU POSSUIR O CORPO DELE!! MANDA A COISINHA AÊ ITA-KUN!! ò.Ó

**Itachi: #pigarro# **Owneed!! Ò.ó

**Sakura: **Saa.. aaa... suuuukeeee... °O° **#com nariz sangrando#**

**Sasuke: **°O° **#se escondendo atrás de Nina#**

**Nina-chan: **Ò.ó Sasuke-emo-uke-no-baka, vá até aquela garota e a beije, e aprenda a aceitar as surpresas da vida, seu... seu... Seu TEME!! u/u"

**Sasuke: **S-sim senhora.. O.O **#beijando Sakura#**

**Sakura: #segurando Sasuke e não o deixando largar ela#**

**- 10 MINUTOS DEPOIS - **

**Sasuke: **x.x **#sem ar ainda obrigado por Sakura a beijá-la#**

**Voz: **Meninaaa, larga o MEU Sasuu-kuuunnn!!! **#pula em cima e começa a espancar a outra#**

**Sasuke: #respirando com dificuldade#**

**Cris-chan: **Oww, quem é essa??

**Sakura: **°O° Karinnn suaaa... Ò.Ó **#batendo em Karin#**

**Naruto: **Acho que eu não vou beijar a Sakura-chan T.T **#indo pro cantinho EMO do Kabuto#**

**Kabuto: **Wee Naruto-kun ô/

**Orochi: **Muhuahuahuahua!! Sasu-kun dez pontos á frente! ò.Ó **#esfregando as mãos malignamente#**

**Kabuto: **Orochimaru-sama... ;-; **#EMO de novo e abraçando o bonequinho do Orochimaru#**

**Produtor: **Okay, okay, e a próxima prova??

**Nina-chan: **Psst!! Lembra que quanto mais enrolação mais cache? ¬¬

**Produtor: **Err, á vontade vossa malignidade, não preocupe-se com o tempo e.e

**Cris-chan: **Pessouas ar bacas ¬¬

**Orochi: **Porque tu tá falando assim, amiga? ó.ò

**Cris-chan: **As modernas chiques falam acim brouw! 8) **#fazendo Hang-Luse#**

**Produtor: **Pára de assassinar a lingua portuguesa, tem criança de escola lendo isso! ò.Ó

**Orochi: **Este homem não entende nós, mulheres, amiga! ;-; **#magoado#**

**Kabuto: **VOCÊ FERIU OS SENTIMENTOS DE OROCHIMARU-SAMA!! Ò.Ó **#preparando-se para a luta#**

**Produtor: **¬¬ **#pega o boneco de Orochi e ameaça rasgar#**

**Kabuto: **°O° Nãããoooo!!! Largue ele, eu volto pro meu lugar!!!

**Orochi: **E esse é o Kabutinho Peraê ;-; Sempre me ajudando!! **#fazendo malas#**

**Itachi: **Okay chega dessa loucura!! E-U-M-E-D-E-M-I-T-O!!!

**Orochi: **Isso me faz lembrar que é a hora da segunda prova e VOCÊ está nela, Ita-kun, muahuahuahuahuauha!! ò.Ó

**Itachi: **... Hm... **#rangendo os dentes e estralando os dedos#**

**Orochi: **Err... Depois dos comerciais, claro.. n/.\n" **#medo#**

Comerciais

_EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FAZER ISSO, ODEIO SER LOCUTOR ;-; _**#franja EMO#**

_VOU ME JUNTAR Á CAUSA DO KABUTO!!!_

_EU ODEIO MEU EMPREGO, ODEIO O OROCHIMARU ;-;_

_E EU ODEIO O MUNDOOOOOO!!!! E VOU DOMINAR VOCÊS, MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUA!!! Ò.Ó_

_VOCÊS VÃO VER... MUAHAUHUAHAUHAUAHUA!!!!!!!!! ò.Ó _**#fugindo pela sacada#**

Fim de Comerciais

**Orochi: **Err, então, quem você contratou como locutor? o.o"

**Produtor: **Hmm.. Deixa eu me lembrar... Dark.. Velho... Verbo... Valia...

**Locutor: **VADER, IMBECIL!!! ò.Ó **#voltando pela sacada e sumindo de novo#**

**Todos: **o.o"

**Platéia: **Rooooonc.. Reisadiririri... Roooonc... Snif snif sniiiif... **#dormindo#**

**Orochi: **Hamhamham! Kabutinho, as honras u.u

**- SOM HORRIVEL DE MICROFONE CONTRA CAIXA DE SOM -**

**Platéia: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! °O° **#acordando#**

**Kabuto: **n.n

**Orochi: **Cambada, é o seguinte! ò.Ó A segunda prova é salvar o Ita-kuuunzinhoooo de ser assediado pela Sakura-chan no banheiro!!

**Sakura: **MUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUAHAU!!! **#risada maligna ecoando vindo de sei-lá-onde#**

**Naruto: **Hm e onde fica esse banheiro? e.e **#pensando em fazer um ménage com Sakura e Itachi#**

**Orochi: **VOCÊS vão ter que descobrir!! Quem voltar com o Itachi primeiro ganha ;D

**Produtor: **3, 2, 1, já.. ¬¬

**Naruto: **:P **#corre feito doido#**

**Sasuke: **... ¬¬ Eu desprezo á todos. **#fica parado lá#**

**Voz: **Weee eu te salvei Ita-kun!! 8D

**Orochi:** Mas o que? ;-; **#chorando#**

**Nina-chan: **Hmpft, nunca mais meta MEU Ita-kun no meio de suas provas!! Ò.Ó **#olhar maligno com Itachi no colo#**

**Orochi: **Menina doida salvando meu gato nº 2... Sasuke-kun perdendo um ponto... Naruto perdido por aí e.e **#enlouquecendo#**

**Sasuke: **Sasuke is a good guy (:

**Orochi: **Bem, é votação ¬¬ Naruto ou Sasuke, quem eu tirar vai me dar o corpo. KABUTO!!!

**Kabuto: **Sim, chefe, tire o nome n/.\n **#estendendo dois pedacinhos de papel dobrados#**

**Orochi: #pega e lê# **Kabuto n.n KABUTO?? o.o KABUTO!! ò.Ó

**Kabuto: **EUUU EUUU EUUUU EUUUUUUUUUU!!!! **#pulando e cantando#** I'm siiinging in the raaain, juustt siiiingiiing in the raaaain!!!

**Voz: **Orochi, dois dias e você se esquece de como nos apaixonamos? Snif.. ;-;

**Orochi: **MASASHI-KUUUN!!! *--* **#corre, abraça, beija, agarra#**

**Todos: **O.O **#saem do estúdio assobiando#**

**Platéia: **x.x **#mortos de tédio#**

**Pain: **Isso, repórteres Akatsuki, chegamos! :D What fuck is...? O.O

**Deidara: **This is a bang!! ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Orochi and Masashi are bad guys...

**Zetsu: **Eles estão? _Jamais..._ Então como vejo isso? _Acho que devias fazer terapia!!_ EU NÃO!!! Ah, esquece!_ Acho bom ù.ú_

**Konan: **AHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHU!!! **#rindo e comendo pipoca#**

**Akatsukis: #sentam na platéia e começam a assistir#**

**Produtor: **MATA MATA!!!

**Locutor (Darth Vader): **This is all folks... XD

THE END DA BESTEIRA

**Nina-chan: **Itachi-kun ser meu!! meeu... MEU.. MEEEEUUU!!! ò.Ó **#afastando Orochimaru com uma lança#**

**Itachi: **8D **#apreciando o espetáculo#**

**Cris-chan: **E nem pense em chegar perto do Sasuke-kun.. ELE É UM SENHOR PERFEITO E SER MÉLDEUS, MAIS MEUUUUUU QUE DE DEUS!! ò.Ó

**Sasuke: **... ¬¬ Gente, temos leitores.

**Nina and Cris: **AWWEEEEHHH °O°

**Orochi: **Acho que falo com todos quando digo pra comentarem!

**Produtor, Nina, Cris, Sasuke, Itachi: **Nãããooo, espera!! °O°

**Você (caro leitor): **Okay n/.\n **#desliga a TV e clica no BOTÃO DE ENVIAR REVIEWS!! ò.Ó#**


End file.
